edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rainbowunicornsniper/NEW USER HELP.
hello guys, it's RUS here. Well, I got sick of seeing worlds being made w/o out perms from me and the other stuff, so yeah. I decided to make a blog post dedicated to helping newbs get around this place, as even the homepage can be a bit scary. Without further ado, EL GUIDO FOR NEWBS(O) NOTE: I kinda just started, so cut me slack if it sucks. Welcome! thanks for going out of the way to read this... :P anyways, welcome. the Eden World Builder wiki is a wiki dedicated to providing info on EWB, and sharing community ideas and maps, and so forth. This guide is here to help you get through those first fifty edits. What do I do here? here at EWBW, you can edit information on articles, adding on to what is already there, and can post your own worlds as an official page, so long as an admin/sysop (guys like me!) give you the thumbs up for it. By joining, you'll be given a chance to work with awesome people from all over the place, and talk to famous mapmakers. What things can't I do? this probably is the largest section of the whole help blog. first and foremost, here are the rules: official rules 0.) Affiliation with The EWB Developers As stated before, NO ONE on this Wiki is related to or affiliated with any developers of Eden - World Builder. We are a Wiki that provides information on the game itself, not progress made on updates or new features. Please refrain from posting rude or obnoxious comments asking when the next update is or giving us block suggestions. 1.) Spamming and Griefing Spamming is not tolerated on EWBW, and admins/sysops will give you a one day ban from the wiki if this rule is broken. Further griefing/spamming will result in a one month ban, and further disruptions will result in permanent blocking, unless an admin personally removes the ban. Also, advertisement for different things (home products, etc) is prohibited. 2.) Editing Rules Edits should be necessary and not simply just a single word addition (unless it is needed). Pointless edits are seen as spam or griefing (this includes, for example, adding a comma and then pressing "publish" because a comma was needed). You also can't make a pointless edit and then remove it, as this would be seen as point grinding. Another thing that is prohibited is marking an article under the 'Eden' Category, as everything in the wiki obviously pertains to Eden already and adding said article to and 'Eden' category is redundent. Also, making a comparison to Minecraft or Minecraft specific blocks and or objects is not encouraged. These edits will be removed unless seen as legitimate. You will be warned, then suspended, then banned. Unnecessary or spammy edits will get a short block, and if you repeat this violation the block time will be longer, which could end in a permanent block. 3.) Chat Guidelines :a.) Refrain from vulgar language in the chat. :b.) Do not spam the chat room (above). :c.) Do not disrespect staff in the chat. :d.) Do not insult, purposely offend, or put down other users in the chat(see more below). :e.) Caps are allowed, but please don't use them excessively. Refusing to obey will result in a 1 day ban via chat mod, bueraecrat, or admin. If any staff is abusing his/her rights, notify a bueraecrat immediately. 4.) Abuse of Messaging and Intimidation Any form of verbal abuse and intimidation will result in a warning. The first warning will be verbal, and the next two will be kicks. 3 warnings result in a 2 hour ban, followed by a 3 day ban if behaviour continues. After that, it is the staff's choice what punishment to give out. 5.) Posting Your World We encourage users to post a page on their world, but make sure your world page is acceptable. You have 2 weeks after you create the world to make the page look good. What you need is: *A list of features, where you write what things are in your world. (See X145's World, Village With Fort, andRetro) *About your world: what exactly is your world? Is it a city, a parkour, tell us all about it. *Tell us the current name of your world. unofficial rules ^wow, that's alot. anyways, most of them are self explanitory. below, down here, are things that aren't really rules, but are generally considered good etiquette here: Concerning Flaming, Language, and fights. This rule, for whatever reason, I find is the most broken rule. anyways, here's an example of each one (kinda), explaining each. *'Flaming'- the act of being a stupid idiot that puts others down is commonly known as flaming, for you non-internet-reddit-crazy-forumuser-ish person. anyways, It's not generally tolerated, as all it does is tick someone off, and make you look like an immature 5 year old who need to stay quiet (no offense to immature 5 year olds!) Here's an example: LordFartFace: HEY YOU SHOULD SHUT UP CUZ I THINK YOUR STUPID AND YOUR USERNAME IS GAYYYYYY. now, forgive for the language, but that's generally (although amongst older users, caps lock remains off, words are less stupid sounding, and grammar is correct) how it look like, and if you see it, you should report it to a staff member. *'Language' - We don't mind you using a little bit of language here and there, but going off telling us that your private parts are a part of the upcoming eden update is unnesecary, and so is adding a swear to every other word. again, if you see it, report it to us. if it's one of us, we're abusing adminship. and no, in that case, you can not report it. ADMIN ABUSE FTW. lol, I'm kidding. if they're doing it seriously (raging IRL, etc) you can report them, but if they're just kidding around, cut em some slack. *'Fights' -''' ' we all have them at some point, but if they do, stay out if you aren't involved/are requested to add in on the convo, and if you are already in, please try to remain a civilized internet user (oxymoron alert!), but yeah. see above rules on that kinda stuff. The Staff questions? that's us! contact us with anything you have to say regarding rules/help. roles '''beurocrat/sysop '-the head honchos. we run this place. In order of rank withing the whole beuro system, I think think it goes like this - cin (not really active!), talonmerc, me as the top three, followed closely by time and oscar, and then our newest buero, dbl. We can pretty much do anything we want (edit homepage, ban users, promo users, etc), so if you can, try to contact us before anyone else, unless specified. 'Admins -' second in command, the admins can do the same stuff as us (almost!) except maybe promote other users, and stuff. they're well trusted members also, so feel free to contact them too. 'Rollbacks/Mods -' the lowest job in staff. rollbacks can re-wind a page, say, if someone, for example, went on the the future updates page, and deleted all previous content before adding that hitler was our saviour. Chat mods are responsible for watching the chat, and can ban users if they are caught abusing chat. you want to contact THEM, not US (sysops/admins!) when you have a problem with chat. staff list that's us. if you wanna contact us, press the links provided. anyways, that's the end to this WIP guide :P so yeah, I hope you guys found this useful! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Help